Desperately
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Daniel misses Janet. Revamped


Title: I Still Love You Desperately

Author: cripeswolfdee

Subject: Daniel thinks about Janet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate

A/N: Was originally written as a songfic based on George Strait's _Desperately_, but to avoid my account being closed I've revamped it.

…

She was lying next to him, wrapped in his arms. The moon was shining through the window, hitting the bed with soft rays. Her head rested on his chest, her hand over his heart. Daniel looked down at her, wondering how he'd ever deserved her. But, of course, he didn't. He didn't even deserve her friendship, let alone her love. She woke up and gave him a sweet smile. With a gentle kiss she said, "I love you."

Daniel woke with a tortured groan. He was in his apartment, but she wasn't. Janet would never be there again. Sighing, Daniel sat up on his bed. He never told her how he felt. Never once told her that he loved her. She never knew, and now she never would. Janet was dead, and wasn't coming back. Deciding that he wasn't going to get any rest, Daniel got out of bed and got dressed.

Grabbing his keys, he locked his door and went to his car. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to leave. He had to do something to occupy his mind. He drove to the SGC, knowing that he'd find something in his office to do.

After showing his I.D. to the officer at the gate, Daniel walked to his office. He turned on his light and went to his computer. Rubbing his eyes, Daniel fired up the machine. He rummaged through his files, finally deciding to decipher some ancient text that they'd brought back from P3X-430.

…

She'd walked into his office, smiling brightly. "Good morning Daniel."

He looked up from his desk and gave her a welcoming smile. "Janet." He said, getting up from his desk and walking to her. He hugged her to him and she sank into the embrace.

Daniel took her left hand and looked at her fingers. The diamond engagement ring he bought her shone brightly, but it paled in comparison to the smile she was wearing. She stood up on her toes and kissed him deeply.

A knock on his door brought him out of his dream. "Daniel, what are you doing here?" Jack asked from his doorway.

Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, 5:30 am. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Jack smiled. "I was working late."

Daniel gave him a slight smile back. "Fell asleep on your couch?"

Jack nodded. "Come on, I'm hungry." Daniel stood up and followed Jack to the commissary. He hadn't realized till now that he hadn't eaten in two days.

Daniel and Jack were soon joined by Sam, who had stayed late to finish up a project. The friendly chatter brightened Daniel's spirits some, but he was still despondent, barely talking or paying attention.

Somehow Daniel made it through the day. Luckily they didn't have a planet to go to, and most everyone left him alone. Only the members of SG-1 came to see him in his office. Sam came to make him go to lunch, Jack came to tease him about his rock collection, and Teal'c stopped by to tell him of the briefing they were going to have the next day.

Daniel drove home, surprised that he'd made it safely. His thoughts were never on what he was doing anymore. His heart was broken and there was no way to mend it. Daniel groaned as he unlocked his door. He stripped on his way to his room, then sprawled out on the bed, lying on top of the covers. His body was worn out and his mind was tired. Daniel was asleep faster then ever.

…

She was sitting on the couch reading a book. Daniel watched her from the doorway, smiling. She was so absorbed in what she was reading that she didn't know he was there. Finally he walked up to her and hugged her from behind the couch. She laughed and kissed his cheek. Daniel gently laid a hand on her belly. "We're having a boy Daniel." She whispered.

Daniel went around the couch and knelt in front of her. "A boy?"

Janet beamed as she nodded. Daniel grinned from ear to ear. He leaned closer to her and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

His phone ringing brought him out of his dreams. Rubbing his eyes, Daniel reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Daniel?" It was Jack.

"Yeah."

Daniel put his glasses on and glanced at the clock. He was late. "You're late."

"I'm on my way."

Daniel rushed into his clothes and practically ran to his car. On his drive he realized something. Just because one person died, just because someone had a broken heart, didn't mean the world stopped turning. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. No matter how he felt, no matter how much he was in despair, the world was still spinning, which meant that the world still needed to be saved. Whether Janet was in it or not.

Daniel walked into the briefing room and gave his apologies. The team was brought to date on the planet they were going to. They were going to relocate the population. Daniel sighed. It appeared as if no world stopped just for his broken heart.


End file.
